1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an improved type of teeth, better adapted to pipes of varying diameter with less risk of the jaw slipping against the pipe surface with resulting damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pipe wrench consists of two shanks with toothed jaws, each jaw extending at an angle of 45-90 degrees from the longitudinal axis of each respective shank. The shanks are connected at a joint, and the joint is fixed relative to the inner jaw, while the outer jaw and its shank can be translated relative to the joint to adjust the gap between the jaws to fit the diameter of the actual pipe or tube to be gripped. The teeth of the jaws serve to give enough friction against the pipe even if there is a surface layer of low strength, such as paint or plastic coating.